Captain's log, USS Leviathan (NCC-93151)
Entries made for the captain's log on the . Entrants *Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jason Fredricks *Commander Jarek Davis Entries Borg attack on Vega colony :"Acting , stardate 83165.2, Ensign Jason Fredricks reporting. The crew of the Klingon vessel has captured Captain Taggart, and regrettably, I am forced to report him as . Commander Fuller has died of wounds inflicted by the Klingons, and I, being the highest surviving senior officer, have assumed . Repairs are still underway after the Klingons' attack, and we are accompanying the to the Pollux system to assist the ." Assisting the SS Azura :"''Captain's log, stardate 83180.5. Since the Borg attack on Vega nearly a week ago, we've had to make do without several key personnel. We are en route to Starbase 24 to pick up supplies and several new duty officers. I've been assured by Admiral Quinn that they are the best officers Starfleet can spare." Mission to P'Jem :"Captain's log, stardate 83189.1. We have received Vulcan Sokketh and are headed back to the ''Leviathan, where we will then take the ambassador to P'Jem – an ancient Vulcan monastery. So far, there have been no signs of Klingon interference in the matter, but I wouldn't put it past them to attempt an attack even this far into Federation space." :"''Captain's log, supplemental. We have arrived at P'Jem, and after a brief confrontation with the Klingons, are headed to the Vulcan monastery to meet the abbot. While what the Klingon captain said about Ambassador Sokketh troubles me, he has given me no reason to mistrust him... yet." Mission to Lackey system :"Captain's log, stardate 83195.9. Captain Marz recently informed me of an illegal Gorn mining operation in the Paulson Nebula, and after visiting the decalithium refinery at Lackey III, our suspicions have been confirmed. The only remaining question is why have the Gorn come this far into Federation space, simply to gain a small surplus of dilithium?" Mission to Bomari system :"Captain's log, stardate 83209.6. We have rendezvoused with the and taken aboard a most interesting passenger – none other than Mr. Wells' uncle. From what I already know about his family, this is not a day I will soon forget." :"Captain's log, supplemental. We are approaching the Bomari system, and are unsure of what we may find there. Another Klingon base hidden well within our borders? Perhaps even more disturbing is the fact that Lucas' uncle, Remus, has been found to be relaying messages to the Klingon Empire, and possibly even selling them our weaponry. Regrettably, I see no alternative but to confine him to the ." Mission to Kassae system :"Captain's log, stardate 83235.4. We have rescued hostages from the Gorn ship orbiting Kassae IV and are returning to Earth Spacedock for repairs and to await new orders. On a personal note, I have decided to cancel my request to Admiral Quinn about finding a replacement for Ms. Mendel." Diplomatic incident on Regulus IV :"Captain's log, stardate 83259.8. We are headed for the Regulus system to mediate peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. I'm hopeful that the outcome of the conference will convince others on both sides to follow suit, and perhaps form a lasting treaty." Mission to Celes system :"Captain's log, stardate 83245.3, Commander Davis reporting. I have taken command of the ''Leviathan, and we are now proceeding to the on Admiral Quinn's orders." Mission to Argelius station :"''Captain's log, stardate 83262.2, Commander Davis reporting. We recently lost our in a battle with the Nausicaans, and I am tasked with selecting a new one." Mission to Briar Patch :"Captain's log, stardate 83274.6. We have been ordered to the Briar Patch by Admiral Quinn. The situation there is unclear, but according to the word of an Orion defector, we will find hidden weapons there. Weapons which, if used, could spell disastrous results for both sides." Mission to Task Force Hippocrates :"Captain's log, stardate 83290.3. Our orders are to assist any vessels of Task Force Hippocrates that are in need. On a side note, I'm still reluctant to return to the front lines after what's already happened to us out here." Mission to Donatu system :"Captain's log, stardate 83446.1. We have embarked on a dangerous mission to the frontlines. Strange activity has been observed along the by our intelligence agencies, and we've been sent to look into it. I just hope we realize what we're getting ourselves into." Halting the Devidians :"Captain's log, stardate 83468.7. Under orders, we are headed to Bepi 113, a star system evidently kept under wraps by Section 31, along with the , a vessel commanded by a most interesting and mysterious Klingon officer. Our mission is to perform a slingshot around the system's star and, with luck, return to the 23rd century to prevent the Devidians from altering history." Singh incident :"Captain's log, stardate 83626.4. We've received two esteemed guests aboard the ''Leviathan today. s Kaol and Mivek of the newly-formed Romulan Republic have paid us a visit, and I've had the chef prepare the finest Romulan cuisine the ship can offer." Stopping the planet killer :"''Captain's log, stardate 83685.3. We have entered the Donia system, where we hope to make contact with one of B'vat's personal soldiers. The crew is on edge, myself included. Every time we venture this close to Klingon territory, it brings back bad memories..." :"Captain's log, supplemental. We are nearing the Imaga system. I have no idea what we will find there, but I imagine it will not be a pleasing sight. I've been made aware that tensions have risen among the crew; unfortunately, this was going to happen whether I told them the truth or not. I only hope they can continue to trust in me as their captain, regardless of the outcome." Thwarting B'vat's final plan :"Captain's log, stardate 83738.2. We have journeyed to the past – circa 2270 – and are in hot pursuit of B'vat with the assistance of the IKS ''SuvwI . We must stop him at all costs before he permanently damages the timeline." Locating the thalaron triggers :"''Captain's log, stardate 83832.9. The ''Leviathan is on a covert mission to Nimbus III to locate triggers for deadly weapons. The situation is grave, and the consequences will be dire if we are unable to find them. But we will find them. My crew will not let me down.''" Appendices Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Captain's logs